Becoming the King
by JennyJay
Summary: Emma Kings has recently had a very hard life. With the help of the Thief Lord, she begins to appreciate things and learns to love again.
1. Emma Kings

My name is Emma Kings. I am 16 years old and I'm from Wolverhampton, UK. I have medium length, curly brown hair and blue eyes. Some people say I look kind of like Emma Watson, but I completely disagree. I'm 5'7 and my body build is quite skinny. When I lived with my mum and dad, I used to do horseback riding and I was actually very good until my parents died. Then I had to move into a foster home and it ruined my dream of becoming an Olympic Jumper. It's just too much for me to handle with both my parents and my dream, gone. Things don't always turn out the way you hope they do.


	2. Getting a job

1. "Monsieur, please? I haven't any money and I'm very hungry."  
"Dois-je le répéter? Laissez-moi seul, et ne pas revenir!" (Do I repeat it? Leave me alone and do not come back!)  
I couldn't understand a word he said, but I assumed he wanted me to leave. I sighed and shoved my hands in my faded jeans. I used to live in England with my mum and dad, but they died about a year ago and I was put into a foster home. My "parents" didn't give a damn about me and said that I could leave if I wanted to, so I did. They let me go a couple weeks ago with £50 and I was able to journey to Paris, but within that first week I had used up all my money. So, I'm trying to figure out what to do. Right now I'm living in the streets and I've been wearing the same clothes for 2 weeks. I smell awful! I decided to sit down on a bench and I curled up and started weeping. _Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong?!_After about 5 minutes, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and it was a tall man with a black trench coat and a top hat. He had very nice clothes, but they seemed rather dirty.  
"Avez-vous besoin d'argent?" He asked  
I didn't understand a word he said, so I just stared at him curiously, hoping he knew English.  
"Oh.. sorry. Are you in need of money?" He asked again  
"Oh, yes Monsieur!" I uncurled myself and sat up.  
"I do not have any for you. But I know of a way that will make LOTS, and you're perfect for the job!"  
I grinned.  
"Really? How!?" I stood up and the man backed up a few feet.  
"You will have to travel to Venice, Italy for this job but it will be worth it! You will meet a man at the front of the Hotel Basilea at 9 pm, sharp. Do not bring anyone with you. He will pay you £300."  
_No way_  
"It is 4 o'clock now, so I will pay for your train ride."  
"Thank you so much, Monsieur!"  
I walked with him to the train station and he paid the ticket officer.  
"I will leave you now, but I wish you all the best, Mademoiselle."  
I smiled at him and boarded the train. _Maybe things will start to change…_


	3. Basilea Hotel

2. I got off the train and looked around for a clock. It was pretty dark now and I was praying it wasn't past 9. I ran to the ticket booth and the clock said 8:50. _Oh my god!_I ran out of the train station and found a map of Venice. _Ok, so it says the hotel is about 10 minutes away from here_. I followed the map and ran all the way to the hotel. When I stopped running, I had to rest my hands on my head before I threw up. Yeah, don't run when you haven't eaten anything. I had no idea what time it was. I leaned against the hotel door and waited for a few minutes. All of a sudden, I thought I heard a rustling sound from the inside of the hotel. I turned around and someone suddenly grabbed me and pulled me inside.  
It was the man who sent me here!  
"What's going o-?!"  
He tied a sock around my mouth! I felt rope being tied to my hands and I started to frantically wiggle and squirm. He threw me onto what felt like a bed and then another man came out and helped him tie my legs to the bed and my arms up above me.  
"haha, what a silly little girl. Didn't you parents ever tell you to not talk to strangers?" The other man said evilly. Tears started to form as he ripped my clothes off. I tried to scream and I was sobbing for dear life. The man who sent me here left and went into another room. I was so scared! The man got out a small whip and smacked my stomach. I screamed.  
"Keep screaming and it'll happen again, love."  
He hit me again and I tried to hold in my scream, but I accidentally let out a cry.  
I rolled my head back and tried to not believe what was happening.  
Then I felt it.  
It hurt and I couldn't stop it. _I don't enjoy it, I don't enjoy it, I don't enjoy it, I don't enjoy it, I don't enjoy it._  
He began to go faster.  
I want to die.


	4. In the morning

3. I woke up and I was lying on a bed. Maybe everything was a dream? Are mum and dad here? I looked around and there were loose ropes tied to both my arms and legs. I looked down and I wasn't wearing anything, and there was blood almost all over my stomach. The ropes were loose enough so that I could get up, but they left rope burn around my ankles and wrists. I slowly walked around the room and looked for my clothes, but I only found them in the corner, shredded. I started to cry. I grabbed a sheet to wrap around myself and fell to the floor, sobbing. There was a clock on the wall and it read 10:30 am. _I'm starving, I have no clothes, no home, no money, and no one loves me. I should just die. I mean no one would miss me, right?_Suddenly I heard a loud banging on the door and I jumped up from the floor and shielded myself with the sheet. I was crying and shaking, until finally the door fell down. 3 policemen ran in and stared at me.  
"Are you ok ma'am?" One of them asked me  
"Jesus Christ Bruno, she's obviously not ok. We need to take her to the hospital. She's covered in blood!" Said another man.  
I gripped my sheet and the first man picked me up bridal style and took me out of the room. When we got outside, I turned my head and there were tons of people staring at us. There were police boats, the hotel was tapped off and I could hear people gasping. The policeman carried me onto a boat and we rode to the hospital. The only thing I remembered before I passed out was seeing a boy in a black coat... and he was wearing a mask.


	5. Hospital

4. I woke up in a white room. I could hear someone having a quiet conversation somewhere in the room but I was too dazed to know where they were. I groaned a little as I tried to sit up. There was a nurse in my room who was talking to a police officer and she came over to help me.  
"How're you feeling?" She asked me  
"Ok, I guess. What's, uh.. going on?"  
The police officer came over to the bed.  
"Tell me everything you remember." He said seriously.  
"Well..."  
It took me a few minutes to remember.  
"I was in Paris, uh... how long have I been asleep?"  
"The police found you yesterday morning and you've been sleeping since," The nurse said  
"So then... 2 days ago, and a man told me I could get a lot of money if I went to the Basilea Hotel and meet a man there. I got there at 9 pm sharp and then he dragged me into one of the rooms and one of his friends raped me. He was so nice to me before, and I never even thought that I would get hurt. The man had a black trench coat and a top hat. He was dressed nice, but he seemed dirty.. like he hadn't changed in a month." I started to cry.  
"Why were you looking for money? Were your mum and dad there?" The officer asked.  
"Um, I got fired and I didn't have money to pay for my rent. I'm, uh... 19 years old." I lied.  
"And what's your name?"  
"Emma Kings."  
"Don't worry ma'am, we'll find this creep and lock him up." The officer said reassuringly.  
I tried to smile a little, but I don't think I did.  
"Ok Ms. Kings, you are free to leave anytime you'd like, but you need to leave today. Would you like to have a bite to eat?" The nurse asked  
I had completely forgotten how hungry I was.  
"Yes please. And um, is there a change of clothes anywhere?"  
"Yes, ma'am." She said smiling  
The nurse left the room.  
She came back with a meal that could probably feed 3 people and a change of clothes.  
"Thank you so much."  
I ate half of my food and changed into the new clothes, which came with sweatshirt with a large pocket. I wrapped up the other food in a paper towel and put them in my big pocket. I checked to make sure I didn't look too obvious, and I left the hospital.

_Well, now I'm in Venice, Italy. Where do I go now?_


	6. Venice and the Theif

_5. _I walked around the city for most of the day and occasionally snacked on some of my food. When it started to get dark, I began to get scared so I went into a shop where there several workers. I sat in there for about an hour and as the sky got darker, I got even more scared. After about 10 minutes, I saw a boy walk into the shop. He had short, black/brown wavy hair. He was looking down and was wearing a black trench coat, a black and white striped shirt, jeans, and converse. I stood up shaking and my eyes got wide, thinking of the worst. The workers didn't take notice of him, but I started to back up. He looked up and me and smiled. _Huh? _He started to walk over to me and I put my hands up in defence.  
"Hey, easy there. I'm not going to hurt you ma'am." He said softly  
"Yeah, that's what that man said too. Going to kill me this time, huh?" I said trying to seem tough.  
He put his hands over mine and lowered them down. I was shaking and I started to tear up.  
His hands were so warm, and mine were so cold. He must be well taken care of...  
"I noticed you've been sitting here for a long time. Do you need a place to stay tonight?" He asked kindly  
"A place for me to stay so you can violate me, huh? Look, you've both got the same trench coat. Are you a part of some secret gang or something?" I said gruffly, putting my hands back up.  
"Scip, c'mon!" I heard another boy yell.  
I looked behind him and I saw a little boy with curly blonde hair. He was probably about 6 years old.  
"I promise..." The boy in front of me said, sticking his hand out.  
"I won't hurt you."  
I slowly took his hand, but I was still shaking.  
"Let's go, Bo" He said to the boy.  
"Who's she?" Bo asked  
"Um, my n-name is Emma." I said quietly.  
"I'm Bo, and this is Scipio. Me and my brother, Prosper, are living with him and a few other people! Their names are Hornet, Riccio, and Mosca!" He said very excitedly.  
"Oh.." I said.  
I let go of Scipio's hand and I followed them to their house.  
We turned the corner and I saw the Hotel Basilea sign. I stopped in my tracks.  
"You're tricking me!" I yelled  
"No we're not!" Said Bo.  
I fell to the ground and started shaking. Scipio and Bo ran up to me and tried to help me up. I started sobbing and I tried to become a part of the ground, but Scipio wouldn't let me.  
"Bo, go get Prosper and Riccio." Scipio ordered Bo.  
"Ok!" He said and he ran off.  
Scipio let me go and he sat with me on the ground.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, you need to trust me. I've got a very safe place for you to live." He whispered to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped and almost screamed. What happened to me isn't something I can just forget. I heard running footsteps and I couldn't take it. I got up, sobbing and backed up from Scipio and the people running up to them. I kept backing up.  
"Emma, watch out!" Scipio yelled  
I took one more step and fell.


	7. Into the canal

6. It was like I was dreaming and everything was bubbly. I could see Scipio and some other people staring down at me. At first I thought I was dead and maybe this is what you see when you're dying. Well maybe that was half true, because my lungs filled up with water and I couldn't breath... I felt the water move and I blacked out.


	8. Protect me please

7. When I woke up, I saw a black ceiling. _Oh no_ I thought. I quickly sat up and saw lots of rows of red chairs. What?  
"I see you're awake!" someone said  
I turned around and saw the little boy, Bo standing right beside me.  
"Uh.. where am I? What's going on?" I asked him  
"This is the Stella. This is where we live! It's an old movie theater that no one uses, so Scipio made it into a place for us orphans to live!"  
"I'm not an orphan!" Somebody yelled, which made me jump.  
Bo just sighed and continued.  
"I wasn't there, but the others told me that you fell into the canal and then Scipio jumped in the water and saved you!" He said ever-so-excitedly.  
"Oh.." I said nodding my head.  
"The Stella is perfectly safe!" He said smiling.  
"Bo, leave her alone, she's probably tired." A boy said, coming up to us.  
Bo sighed and started to leave.  
"Wait, no. You can stay." I said to Bo. I wasn't sure about this boy.  
"If you're sure." The boy said.  
"I'm Prosper by the way. What's your name?" The boy said  
"Emma... Emma Kings"  
"So, what exactly happened..? With you falling into the canal?" Prosper asked.  
"I really don't know. I-I was scared and I was panicking so much, I guess I took a misstep."  
"Well, you have absolutely nothing to worry about here. You'll be safe with us." He said smiling.  
I nodded my head.  
I decided to look around the Stella for a bit. Bo showed me around and introduced me to Hornet, and Mosca. Scipio and a boy named Riccio went out to do something, so I just kind of sat there. No one really wanted to talk to me besides Bo. He was such a sweetheart. Then, I heard a ringing noise and Prosper ran over to the door and opened it.  
Right when the two boys' walked in, the clock struck 9 pm. All my memories rushed to my brain. My heart started to race and I began to cry and hyperventilate. Scipio ran over to me, but I quickly jumped away and hid behind one of the theater chairs.  
"Let me try" I heard someone whisper.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed.  
"PLEASE, DON'T! PLEASE!" I cried.  
"Emma, Emma, you're ok. Please look at me." Hornet said  
I continued to cry and I was curled up in a ball protecting myself.  
I felt her arms go around my shoulders and she brought me into a hug.  
At first I jumped, but then I slowly started to calm down. She rocked me back and forth and soon I fell asleep.

I suddenly woke up and it felt like someone was carrying me. I started to panic, but then I heard a soft voice whisper, "Shhhh.."  
I looked at Scipio's face and he smiled to me. I just stared at him as a single tear fell down my cheek. He got to the the last step on the stairs and laid me down on a bed.  
"Are you ok?" He asked calmly.  
"I-I don't know." I said honestly.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
His voice was so calming.  
"Protect me, please." I whispered, as another tear fell down my cheek.  
Scipio smiled, and leaned in to kiss my forehead.  
"That's why I'm here."


	9. -Author's Note-

8. Hey, so what do you think!? I hadn't watched this movie for so long, and I finally watched it a few days ago so now I'm OBSESSED with it... once again haha. Tell me what you think, and please like it! :D


	10. The dream

The water was running swiftly along the canal. It was cleared of all vessels and straight through the middle was a fin. _Splash! Splash! Splash! _The dolphin flew out of the murky water. Suddenly I was the fin. I dove back into the water and kicked my tail. I looked up and saw a black bird flying above my head, and it started to trail along the water. I quickly changed direction, but found myself face to face with a shark. Terrified, I backed away from the shark. I suddenly felt scratching on my back. I spun around and saw the black bird trying to grab ahold of me. The shark tried to bite me, and I tried to kick him, but it bit my tail off. _How could I swim now?! _I kept flipping my body, trying to swim, but I started to sink. The shark had disappeared, but the black bird was still trying to grab ahold of me. I couldn't let it grab me! Soon, I began to loose consciousness and I let the bird grab me. It lifted me up from the canal and I landed on the pavement.  
I woke up gasping and sweating. I started to whimper a bit and I tried to calm myself down.  
"Are you ok?"  
I looked around and saw Prosper sitting up in bed looking at me.  
"Uh...I.. don't know." I said shaking.  
He got up and started walking over to me. Out of habit, I gripped ahold of my blankets and pulled them closer to me. He noticed that, and he stopped walking and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly.  
"It's, uh..." I couldn't seem to finish anything I was saying.  
"Do you, uh.. need anything?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
_Where was Scipio?_  
Prosper walked back to his bed and laid back down. I rested my head against my pillow and stared at the ceiling. Eventually I fell back asleep.


	11. -Another Author's Note! (Please read!)-

Hey! I have a serious case of writer's block! AGH! I have a general idea of where I want the story to go, but I'm having trouble getting there. Inbox me if you have any ideas or thoughts on what might be some good ideas for the next few chapters. As you can see I wrote 10 chapters when I first published it. I like to do that I won't give up on the story later on and so I will be more inspired to finish it. I have a bad habit of not finishing fanfictions, so please, knock me out with ideas!

Love ya! 3


End file.
